User blog:Godkombat21/Hulk vs Solomon Grundy
Hulk, the unstoppable bieng of rage VS Solomon Grundy, The magical zombie with a thirst for distruction WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! X factors H/SG 100-Strength-100 Hulk is well known for his unlimited strength, he has leveled building and even bashed opponents through a mountains, however thanks to the dark magic used to resurect Grundy, He has proven to have limitless strength as well, since he is strong enough to rip a tank clean in half, chuck a bus full of people about a mile away, and even go toe to toe with Superman. Both have a notable victory in their history: Hulk beat Thor and Grundy beat Superman. 54-Intelligence-50 Neither Grundy nor Hulk are exactly smart. But at points Hulk has been smart enough to understand what's going on around him, while Grundy is pretty much clueless all the time. 99-Stamina-100 Although powerful, Hulk has his limits and it can be proven in his battle with Wolverine as well as with Superman, where as for Grundy you must kill him to beat him. Battle Prolouge The Canadian Wilderness 12:00 PM Wolverine examines the rubble of a demolished town. "They were relentless and wouldn't stop" the sheiriff explaned. "So what did they look like?" "Both big guys, one was green the other was pale. They looked like they were on steriods." Wolverine looks around. "Heh must of been a hell of a fight." Suddenly he hears motors an looks up. To his suprise, it's Lobo on his motorcycle. He lands. "Hey sorry I'm late cheif, I had a run in with some geek on mars and--" he then nottices Wolverine. "Oh no no no no no, what do you think you're doing here fragger?" "I should be asking you the same thing bub." "Look fragger I don't know what you're here for, but I'm getting the bounty on this." "Don't count on it bub." The sheiriff breaks them up before they start a fight. "Look you two as long as you stop these creatures you'll both get a reward. Now look, we need you two to stop those monsters before they destroy another town, and if you can't stop them, kill them." Lobo grins. "Sounds like my kind of game." He whistles and hops on his motorcycle. "I'll catch you dweebs latter, right now I've got monsters to kill." He flys off. "Don't worry bub, I'll get there before he does. Batte The Canadian Wilderness 1:15 PM Wolverine sniffs the air trying to decifer which scent is the monsters or which one is Lobo, but he soon gets a specific scent and moves towards it. He climbs the hills getting closer and closer but soon runs into the main man. "Uh you again bub?! " "Hey fragger, I'll already told you I'm collecting this bounty." "I don't care what you say I'm--" suddenly both of them hear crying in the distance. They investigate and find a skranny man without a shirt and his pants ripped up. "Hey what's your problem?" he looks up and sees them both. "No, no stay away, Cobblepot sent you didn't he." "Cobblepot? No we're looking for two big monsters, you seen them?" "Please help me, I made a simple mistake in Gotham, and Cobblepot sent his monster on me, I've been running from him since." Lobo moves foward "Alright wimp, where was the last place you saw this monster?" Suddenly there's a loud yell in the distance, and a pale, buff creature lands in front of Lobo and Wolverine. He yells like he's roaring then looks around. He looks at Wolverine, then Lobo and then sees the man. "GRUNDY WILL KILL BANNER! GRUNDY SMASH ANYONE WHO GET IN GRUNDY'S WAY!" He charges foward towards Lobo. "Wait, can't we talk about this?!" Grundy then immediatly punches Lobo at least a mile away. "Oh hell" Wolverine says just before getting punched out of sight. Grundy that returns his attention to Banner. "No stay away me!" Banner pleads. Grundy jumps towards him and grabs him. "GRUNDY MUST HURT BANNER!" Suddenly Banner's eyes glow green. He punches Grundy off of him. Then he transforms into a green buff monster. "GRUNDY MAN ATTACK HULK, HULK SMASH GRUNDY MAN!" Hulk yells. Grundy stands up. "GREEN MONSTER WON'T STOP GRUNDY!" The two titans lunge at eachother throwing a barage of punches and destroying alot of land in their wake. About a mile away.... Lobo gets up. "Oh my fraggen head, what hit me?" Wolverine stands up "I don't know but it was big." Suddenly they look up and Grundy land right in between them, rubbing his head. He looks up and sees Hulk heading strait for him. Grundy braces himself, grabs Hulk by the leg, and tosses him into a forest of trees. Lobo walks towards Wolverine. "Should we stop them?" "They'll kill eachother eventually. Hulk lunges towards Grundy but Grundy quickly smashes him between two large boulders. While Hulk is dazed, Grundy hammerfists him a good distance away and jumps towards him. But when he finds Hulk, Hulk is waiting with a tree in hand. He hits Grundy like he's a baseball. But Grundy recovers and charges at Hulk, punching him multiple times in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Hulk endures it and Soon beats Grundy to the ground. "HULK SMASH GRUNDY MAN! GRUNDY MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE!" Hulks punches him rapidly in the head. "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" After the beat down Grundy isn't moving. Hulk walks away thinking he's won, but heres deep breathing. He turns to see Grundy standing there. "HULK'S FISTS WON'T STOP GRUNDY!" He yells before charging at Hulk. This time seeming to have gone berzerk and not giving Hulk time to recover as he rapidly punches him. Soon he punches Hulk into a mountain. Hulk feels himself getting dizzy. "Hulk no feel good." he says as he transforms back into Bruce Banner. Grundy jumps in front of him and picks him up. "GRUNDY WILL KILL YOU!" Grundy is ready to break his neck, but suddenly his fist is grabbed by Lobo. "Sorry to disappoint you fragger, but this bounty is all me." He says before punching Grundy in the face and tieing him up in his chains. "Ha good thing old green boy tired you out." Wolverine gloats. Winner:Solomon Grundy Epilouge JLA Watchtower 3:00 PM "Well?" Superman asks. "Whatever Goku is, it's certainly not human." Batman says. "Look I'm not from around here, I need some help finding my way home." Superman turns towards him. "Listen Goku, until we find out where you came from, you might want to make yourself at home." Suddenly Gotham appears on the screen. Batman examines it. "Well it looks like more of Goku's kind have ended up here. Ready for a reunion?" Hall of Doom 4:00 PM Lex Luthor comes into the main hall. "Joker, Cheetah, I'd like you to meet our newest members. Suddenly multiple villains come out of the shadows. "Dr. Doom, Magneto, Venom, Red Skull, and all of the Weapon X mutants....well almost all of them." Joker laughs. "You know that's funny Lex, I've got a new member too. The Violator comes in eating a sandwich. "Joker what the hell? I told you to only allow professional villains." Sabretooth walks towards him. "This is a new member? His a freeken midget." "Oh you ain't seen nothing yet." Suddenly the Violator makes a change, he begins to grow, he peels out of his skin, and he frightens most of the other villains. Luthor grins. "Well done Joker." Category:Blog posts